Survive
by purpledragon6
Summary: Kane hires an assassin to rid him of Mike for good. Has been re-done.
1. The Assasin

**Its midnight on a rooftop in Detroit Deluxe.**

"Where is that girl? She should have been here an hour ago." Kane growled as he checked his watch and continued waiting. "They just don't make mercenaries like they used to."

At that exact moment as if on cue, an engine could be heard powering down behind him.

"Sorry for the wait, I had 'business' to attend to." A female's voice laughed as foot steps followed her smooth tone that has been left hanging in the air. "So, what do ya need?"

"What makes you think I need anything?" The billionaire mused as he turned around and raised an eyebrow at the teen-aged girl.

"Your letter, and the shit load of bribery that soon followed." The girl said simply as she twirled a strand of her black/purple bangs around her finger, a very expensive looking hair pin held the rest of the strand back.

"What? I can't send my relatives gifts without getting accused of bribery. Jet you have no faith in me. No faith." Kane said pretending to sound hurt as he placed a hand on his 'heart'.

The girl, now Jet rolled her eyes and sat back on her motorcycle seat. A silence passed between the two, only filled with distant car sounds coming from far below the building.

"So, what do ya need?" Jet repeated in a more serious tone as she leaned forward and pressed her hands together under her chin.

"Well..." Kane began as he turned back around and tried to think of how to word what he was about to ask her. "Do you remember your cousin, Julie?"

Jet scoffed and gave him a funny look. Lips twitching into a half grin half frown and an eyebrow raised. Her way of saying yes.

"Have you heard of her recent joining a group called the Burners?" He asked turning to face her again.

"Yes I have, It's written all over your letter! Everything down to the tracker you used to figure it out." Jet answered pulling out the paper and handing it to him. "Cut to the chase, what about Julie?"

"It's not really about Julie, its her little playmate Mike." Kane said handing her a picture of the Burner.

"What about him?" Jet asked, studying the picture.

"Lets just say, I don't want him alive anymore." Kane said simply.

Jet smiled widely and her eyes grew bright.

"Dude! When did you become the cool uncle!?" Jet asked, her smile only widening as she stuffed the picture into her jacket pocket.

"Since a year ago today." Kane said shaking his head and letting out a small laugh. "So, are you up for the task?"

With that being said Jet tapped her lip thoughtfully. Then yanked it away and howled with laughter.

"When aren't I?" She asked starting up her bike. "Just one question..."

"Whats that?"

"You want his head attached or detached?" And with that the bike took off and soon faded into the night air.


	2. Year-Long Friendship

It wasn't always this bad a city. It was actually a city we called home at one point. That was until an error in one of KaneCos labs destroyed half of Detroit and claimed the lives of my aunt and parents. After that the only direction we could go was up, and Detroit Deluxe was built. I believed during that time, my uncle was going through a state of depression or something, because cars had soon been outlawed.

This was around the same time I met my best friend Mike. Yes, as in the burner. It was actually kind of funny story, our first meeting. We had both only spent about ten hours in the new Deluxe and already we were lost.

* * *

_"Ugh! Now I'm completely lost!" I shouted throwing my hands up in the air. _

_"You and I both." I heard a smooth voice reply, a slight laugh followed._

_"Shut up." I mumbled turning to face a brunette male about my age. "I've been through a lot today, I don't need your sarcasm."_

_"I was being serious though! I'm lost too." The male said, laughing a bit harder this time as he held up his hands in his defence._

_"What ever..." I mumbled, walking away and trying to find my pod, that same male following me._

_I stopped, and so did he. _

_"Look buddy, don't you dare try anything! My uncle owns Detroit Deluxe!" I warned, turning to face the male._

_"And you don't even know where your pod is?" The male asked, a smirk was present on his face._

_A quick slap to the face took care of that._

_"OK, guess I did deserve that." He mumbled._

_"Damn straight!" I said folding my arms._

_We were both quiet, then suddenly burst into laughter._

_"I'm Mike by the way." The male said._

_"Jett." _

_We shook hands, then began to walk on the semi-long journey to find our new homes._

_And that began our year-long friendship._

* * *

It didn't matter how it started or how long it lasted, because one thing was for sure. In the end. I was going to betray my best friend. Did I feel remorse for this? Lets just say. It hurts more knowing this, then it did as scraps of old sheet metal scraped my face as I entered back into my old city.


	3. Nightmare

Grim lyrics from passing by cars with open windows filled the night's silence. A green muscle car drove above the old speed limit at break-neck speed as it made its way though the curved and broken streets of Motorycity. The radio was turned up and the dirt streaked windows of the car had been left opened, and blasting music soon came through them.

"Since when did you listen to Nightmare Rally?" The blonde asked as he looked over the scream-o CD's case.

"About a year ago in Detroit Deluxe a friend gave that to me." His brunette friend explained. "No one listened to music in Deluxe so I figured it was just a prank gift. This is actually the first time I've listened to it."

The two sat in silence after this as the songs thundered throughout the car.

"What made you put the CD on now?" Chuck asked, turning the song down a bit.

"I don't know, something made me think back on it just now." Mike said as he turned the music back up.

_Wanted dead. A spike of poisoned steal right through the head._

The female vocalist sang, the lyric alone making Chuck cringe.

"This stuff is kinda creeping me out." He shuddered and felt relived when Mike reached over and clicked off the radio.

"Yeah, me too, but it's just a song." He said, ejected the CD and putting it back in its case.

"Hm, AfterLife . Good title." Chuck admitted as he read through the song lyrics.

"She thought so too." Mike mumbled.

"Who?" Chuck asked, putting the CD case away.

"A girl I knew in Deluxe, wait I think I told you about her already, shes the one that gave me the CD."

Chuck looked at the case a saw a name had been scratched out on the cover. Written over the old name was Mike's name with a smiley face with its tongue out drawn underneath.

"I see." Chuck answered dully as he put the case back down. "Hey, how long did you say it'd take to get to this place?"

Just then the music ended and the brakes skidded to a sudden halt.

"We're here."

In front of the car was a ditch, about 290 feet deep and it stretched about 100 football fields in both length and width. It was weak where the car had parked and it threatened to crumble beneath them.

"M-mike, this is a ditch." Chuck informed his friend, sounding very scared.

"Your point?" His friend smirked as he used his hand as a shield so he could have a better look and the ditch.

"I thought you said we were going to-." Chuck didn't have time to finish his sentence because the car suddenly drove in reverse then took off towards the lip of the ditch driving about 380MPH.

The ground where they originally parked gave out this time as they drove over it and the car tumbled in free-fall.

"WHAT THE HELL MIKEY!?" Chuck screamed but soon found the car was back on stable ground, actually, it was the wall of the ditch and the car was speeding towards the ground, and as always at the last second the car jumped forward and landed safely on the ground and took off down the flat road.

It came to a sudden halt again but this time when Chuck looked up he didn't see a ditch, rather he saw a large obstical corse with a wire fence around it with ramps that raised at a 90 degree angle and deeper but smaller ditches carved out in spaces between two of the regular sized ramps. Some throw-offs such as spikes and oil-slicks had been placed randomly around the course where the ditches and ramps ended and the smooth road-like track began. The entire course was about half the size of the entire ditch. Along two of the walls, bleachers had been carved out of the walls and eager viewers filled them, some already placing bets. Large stadium lights were set up next to each bleacher, casting a white glow over the entire area.

"Woah..." Chuck mumbled as he looked around in wonder.

"Like it? They started working on this place when I first came to Motorcity and they just finished it now." Mike said, also looking about the surrounding area but was less amazed then Chuck. "Its the first Motor-cross of the season."

He smirked at his own joke which Chuck obviously didn't get. Just then a women with dirty blonde hair with streaks dyed blue wearing a skin-tight black racing uniform and holding a clip-board walked over to them.

"Your name Chilton?" She asked, pointing to Mike with the back of a pen that just randomly appeared in her hand.

"Last time I checked."

The women smirked and looked down at her clipboard and scribbled something down.

"Your against Rider 7: Fallen One." She said, not looking up at them as she scribbled an 8 on a sticker and handed it to Mike. "Its about a fifteen minute wait before your up though."

And with that she turned around and walked away.

"Fallen One, thats a good name for a car." Mike laughed slightly.

"Its a lot better than Mutt." Chuck added but quickly regretted his choice of words when his friend gave him a dirty look. "Not that Mutt is a bad name, its just-."

Mike gave a good-hearted smile and put a firm hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Your making it worse." He commented as he gently pushed Chuck in the direction of the bleachers.

The two sat down next to a young women, she was about their age and had coco colored skin, bright blue eyes and dark maroon hair tied back in a high pony-tail. The second they sat down she turned to them.

"Number 8 eh? Guess that makes you the enemy." She smirked and held out her hand. "I'm Bethany Carson, I'll be kicking your ass today."

"Mike Chilton, and I shall be returning the favor." He said as he shook her hand.

The two drivers burst out laughing.

"But in all honesty, you're going down."

"There is no way I'm losing to a car called Fallen One."

"Theres no way I'm losing to a car called Mutt."

Their entire conversation held no real threat but rather healthy competition and their playful bickering went on for the fifteen minute wait.

**"Next up we have Driver number 7 Bethany Carson in Fallen One and Driver number 8 Mike Chilton in Mutt." **The announcer called, making the two teen's suddenly jump from their seats and flee down the bleachers.

The male driver got down first and in less then two seconds was in his car and stationed at the starting line. The female on the other hand, got down last but wasted no time in getting her ride ready and taking off for the checkered line. A brief glance out his window and Mike saw that Fallen One wasn't a car, rather a motorcycle with purple and blood red splotched paint, black tires and a skull with a rose stuck in the eye socket was painted on the side. Bethany saw his glance and returned a wink as she looked up at the light with him, waiting for it to turn green.

_**Red**_

_**Red**_

_**Yellow**_

Neither of them saw the light turn Green because the second the yellow light disappeared the two veichels suddenly flew foreward at speeds up to 310MPH. The first turn came sharply the another turn and their first ramp. Going at the same speed of 701MPH they started the quick but gruling climb up the first ramp to make the jump over a second trench down below.

"I thought this track was supposed to be hard!" Mike heard Bethany call out to the viewers as she landed safely on the second ramp just as he did.

The male driver rolled his eyes as the race contiuned but no matter what he seemed to do Bethany always stayed right next to him. Until they came to the first oil-slick. Mutts wheels suddenly shifted into ones capable of riding through oil and threw the rear-view window Mike could see Bethany slowly mounting her bike again after a sudden wipe-out.

"Like I said before, I'm not losing to a car called Fallen One." He said to himself as he took off again, leaving Bethany behind.

**"And the winner is! Both Drivers 7 and 8 in a tie!" **The announcer called as the specators stood in the bleachers and howled in a mix of cheers and screams.

"What!?" Mike exclaimed as he got out of Mutt and sure enough, there was the Female driver, and sure enough, both clocked in at the same time. "But how?"

Bethany smiled and tapped the wheels of her bike.

"Your not the only one that has um." She smirked. "And since we both won, nobody gets their ass kicked."

"I think the oil-slick already kicked your ass." Mike laughed, holding out his hand. "It was a good race though."

"Yeah it was. You've got skill Chilton." Bethany smirked as she shook his hand again. "We should do this again. But maybe not at this location."

"Come on, whats wrong with this place?" Mike asked just as two males walked behind them.

"I really thought Driver 7 was gonna die."

"I thought the idiot in the out-dated car wouldn't even make it up the ramp. It was begginers luck I guess."

Bethany folded her arms.

"OK, I see your point. You know, the Burners have a practice course we could use." Mike said smiling. "We could ride there, though it isn't as difficult as the one here."

She unfolded her arms and smiled.

"Sounds fun." She said, turning back to her bike. "Oh and by the way."

She turned back to face him.

"Do you know where the Skylark hotel is? I'm only staying for a few weeks for the motocross and I guess I didn't plan on where I would be staying at."

"Yeah, just follow the green muscle car, we'll take you to it." Mike answered as he looked at the bleacher as saw Chuck rushing down the stairs towards them.

He stopped just a few feet away from them.

"Hi Mikey, hi um, Bethany right?" He asked, pointing casually at the girl.

"Bethany, thats right." She answered.

"Hey Chuck, Bethany needs directions to Skylarks so we'll be stopping there on our way home." Mike explained.

Chuck nodded and got in the car, followed by Mike. Bethany mounted her bike again and started it up. The car pulled up in front of the motorcycle and started off down the road. The only sounds that filled the air was the soft humming engines of the vehicles. It was sorta peaceful, a little too peaceful for the olive skinned driver. He smiled abit and turned up the radio in the car but frowned and turned it down when something red began to blink on the dashboard.

"And I was having such a good day..." He mumbled as Chuck enlarged the screen.


	4. Next week

The beeping as Mike and Chuck soon found, was nothing but a couple of Kanebots, but even in the small amount there were they still put up a fight.\

"What the heck are those things?" Bethany asked as she quickly swerved her bike, narrowly dodging one of the bots.

"Their Kanebots, don't worry, they won't hurt ya." Mike said in a somewhat cocky tone as Chuck tapped several buttons on the dashboard, making a small firing cannon pop up from the hood of the car.

"I would hope so." Bethany mumbled just as a bot blasted the ground in front of her cycle.

The bike's driver pulled back slightly and jerked the handles of her bike, making her ride swerve to the right side of the road. Stepping on the gas pedal the motorcycle pulled up next to Chuck's window. From where she was she could see the blonde tapping away. A loud cracking sound filled the air around her as three bright lights shot at the bots, making a mini explosion when they collided. The female drivers eyes were blinded for a moment and as her vision returned green spots littered it.

"One more round Chuckles." Mike observed as three more bots appeared.

The blonde did what he was told and the same thing happened only this time Bethany looked away and quickly stopped her bike, around the same time Mike stopped Mutt.

"Huh, well that was kinda easy." Mike commented as the last of the bots were destroyed and took note that no other bots showed up after that.

Chuck only shrugged as he came down from his frantic hyperventilating fit, though in that particular battle it was unnecessary but still done out of habit.

"I don't know man, but I'm pretty happy it was." Chuck said shrugging it off. "Besides, it wouldn't be the first time only a few bots were sent."

"Yeah, your right." And with that the car started off down the road to the Skylark's hotel again.

During their drive the window of the car was rolled down and Mike leaned out a bit.

"Hey Beth, are you OK?" He called out.

"Yeah I'm fine, but does that happen often?" Bethany's voice answered him.

"Only in Motorcity." With a slight laugh the driver pulled his head back into the car and rolled up the window.

The rest of the ride was filled only with the blasting music the boy's had listened to earlier. As they pulled up to the large building the music was clicked off and the car slowly skidded on its breaks then stopped.

"Here we are." Mike announced as he got out of the car, in unison with Bethany jumping off her bike.

"Thanks Mike." Bethany mumbled as she grabbed a small bag that was dark blue with a skull wearing a blue gem bow on the front from her handle bars and slung it over her shoulder.

"Welcome and I hope that fight didn't scare you to much, other then the bots Motorcity is a friendly place." Mike said, smirking slightly as the girl wrinkled her nose.

"It'll take more then a few of those things to scare me off." She said smuggly.

Mike smiled even more.

"Atta girl." He said, reaching a hand out the cars window and nudging her shoulder.

She smirked and swatted his hand away then called him a Dork.

"I'm gonna go inside now, our race and that bot attack really took a lot out of me." She said yawning.

"Yeah, sleep sounds good right now." Mike confirmed, stiffling a yawn as well.

"Mkay, I'll see ya in a week." Bethany said, turning around and about to walk inside when Mike called after her.

"Whats next week?"

"Our race. What you thought I was kidding about that?" She smirked and walked inside.


End file.
